1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments, and more specifically to sound effects used with musical instruments and image control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Musicians have been utilizing effects units to dynamically alter the sound of an instrument to create a specific listening environment when placed in the electrical signal path of an instrument. For example, electric guitars are often used in conjunction with foot effects pedals (sometimes called “stomp boxes”), which the guitarist presses with his or her foot to change the characteristics of the sounds produced by the guitar.
Tremolo, delay, echo, distortion, fuzz, overdrive, and wah-wah are a few examples of the different sound effects which may be applied by such an effects pedal or unit. In addition to electric guitars, effects pedals and units may also be employed by other types of musical instruments, such as acoustic guitars, bass guitars, pianos, keyboards, pipe organs, drums, harps, etc. Such effects may even be applied to the voice of a vocalist.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that embodiments of the present invention have evolved.